Broken Hearts, Healed
by EgyptianGundam
Summary: What if Kaiba had a sister? What would happen if someone threatens her life to gain control over Kaiba Corp? How far will Kaiba go to save her? Please R


AN: Okay, first bit of this chapter isn't really full of action...just some crying and stuff...I know sounds boring. But later in the chapter will be some semi-action...and then Seto and Mokuba will come into view...but more in the 2nd chapter. There will also be a new villain that I made up and this fic will be rated PG 13 for swearing, and possibly violence (abuse kinda thing) and some Kaiba out of character in later chapters...but please give the first or second chapter a go okay? This is like my first story...so please be nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...but if I did, Malik, Bakura, and Yami would be mine! ALL MINE! MWUHAHAHA! (;;;...hehe...to much sugar...)

Summary: What if Seto and Mokuba had a sister?

Seto, Mokuba and their sister Rene are adopted by Gozuboro and taken to his mansion, sounds pretty nice huh? Not so much, Gozuboro makes Seto work endlessly, without any mercy, Rene then offends Gozuboro and is sent to a boarding school far away and not even allowed to write to her brothers. When Rene was with Seto and Mokuba Gozuboro seemed to go easy on Seto, now it's like a living hell for him. What will he and Mokuba do now that their light and only one who could make them laugh is taken away from them?

Now Gozuboro has disappeared and has stopped sending money to Rene's boarding school so she is sent to an orphanage and is harder then ever to find. During so many years of being apart, Seto and Mokuba have almost forgotten their sister and her whereabouts, but when a new enemy threatens to take Rene's life if Seto does not hand over Kaiba corp., Horrible memories are relived, and devastating secrets revealed, how far will Seto go to save his sister?

Broken Hearts, Healed

Chapter 1: Tears of The Past

Rene POV

As I sat on my bed looked out the window and watched as the raindrops drizzled on the windowsill and danced in the streets of Domino. I sighed deeply and thought, how long had it been? Six years since I've been in this crummy orphanage, with no money or idea how to even try and find Seto and Mokuba. I sighed again they probably have forgotten about me now anyway. I tied my long dark brown hair in a ponytail having long bangs hang down framing my face; I quickly wiped the tears that were forming in my crystal blue eyes. I took out my duel card shaped locket necklace and looked at the pictures, one of a raven-haired boy playing with a ball, the other of a brown haired boy with blue eyes playing chess. I clutched the locket close to my heart as tears flowed from my eyes. I didn't bother to try and hold them back, I had been holding them back for six years, and finally they come out, sobbing, I cried myself to sleep drifting off into an unpleasant dream...

Dream:

We sat in the huge dining room at the long oval table with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. We ate in silence, then our father, Gozuboro, started talking I wasn't really listening, I never listen to the elders of me, except Seto, I was always caught in my day dreams, dreaming of far away places, somewhere far away from this place. Then I vaguely heard my name "Rene! Rene! Are you listening to me?" Gouboro yelled across the table at me, my head shot up "Huh? Oh no sorry," I replied vaguely, I heard Mokuba giggle, I smiled I loved making my brothers laugh, I ate my food with my elbows on the table having no parent to teach me real manners, nor my brothers any either.

"Rene!" Gozuboro shouted at me, I looked up "Yes?" trying to be polite knowing something was coming," Rene, Anna Kaiba! How dare you show me such horrid manners! You need to listen when I talk and keep your elbows OFF the table!" he scolded me, quickly I took my elbows off the table, neither Seto or Mokuba were eating now the were watching to see what would happen next. "See now, you learn something new everyday," Gozuboro said calmly, "No, I get dumber everyday sir," I blurted out, but at the same time trying to be sarcastic, Mokuba and Seto started laughing so hard at this, milk spilled out their nose making Gozuboro ever redder, I slid in my chair as I watched the vain on Gozuboro's head pulse, 'He's losing it,' I thought 'Oh dear lord save me!' I thought desperately, Seto and Mokuba covered their mouths trying to suppress giggles. Gozuboro stood up, "Rene I have had it! You are so un-lady like! And I cannot afford to have someone like that in this family! I am sending you to boarding school!" I stood up too, "Boarding school!" I yelled "No! I won't go to a stupid school with so many damn rules you can't even step outside without getting a detention!" I spat at him bitterly knowing that this would only make him angrier, like I cared! A boarding school! Who wouldn't be mad? Seto too stood up, "No way are you going to take our sister away from us!" he yelled at Gozuboro, he narrowed his eyes.

Next thing I knew the world seemed to spin, the next day my things had already been packed, and the servants were dragging me to the car, "No!" I screamed, "I'm not going! I won't go! No! Seto! Mokuba!" I yelled as tears formed in my eyes and I kicked and struggled against the servant's powerful arms, Seto and Mokuba too were held back by servants, "Rene!" Seto yelled, "Rene no! Don't go!" Mokuba screamed tears streaming down his face. They finally threw me in the car and locked the door so I couldn't get out, the car hummed and then roared and started down the dusty road, I got the window open, "Seto! Mokuba! Don't forget me!" I screamed my voice floated to their ears in the wind, as we drove on I thought I heard Seto's voice, "We will find you someday Rene, I promise."

End of Dream.

I shot up from my bed; tears stained my face, why does that stupid nightmare haunt me so much? I thought as I looked out at the now clear night sky, "When will your promise come true Seto? When will you find me?" I asked myself, I shook my head, 'If it's taking them so long to find me and take me home...then maybe...' I thought, trying to choke out that last few words, 'maybe, they've forgotten all about me...' more blasted tears came streaming down my face, I buried my face in my pillow, and I lay there pondering my last thought, crying myself to sleep, once again.

Normal POV AN: In this fic Seto is 16, Rene is 14, and Mokuba is 11...just thought I'd tell ya...I know in the anime Seto is 15 (or something...I think he really looks like he's in his twenties...but he isn't so whatever)

Sunlight streamed in through the window, Rene rolled over her back towards the offending light, and then snuggled back in under her nice warm covers. Suddenly there was a rough knock at her door, "Who is it?" Rene asked groggily. "Rene, get up this minute!" a croaky voice came from the other side, Rene sat up in bed, "Yes Miss. Nip," she yawned. Rene slowly crawled out of bed and, took out some clothes from the trunk at the end of the bed. She pulled on a white tank top that shows her stomach a bit, and black cargo pants. Then she pulled her hair back into pigtails, but having her bangs hang down framing her face. She also put on wristbands, and a choker. The final touch was a French beret/baseball cap navy blue hat (authors note: no idea what they're called...but they're a cross between a French beret and a baseball cap...and this is how I describe it...so if I'm wrong you can tell me what they're really called in a review...but not rudely please). Rene quickly pulled on her red runners, dashed out the door, and thumped downstairs. When she arrived downstairs there were two large men, both were dressed in black tuxedos, one was holding an unconscious Miss. Nip. "What's going on?" Rene asked, "What are you doing with Miss. Nip?" Rene looked to one of the men to the other in confusion. Suddenly, a serge of pain shot through the back of her neck, the world started to spin, the room started to come in and out of focus until the whole room was blur, then everything went black.

AN: Cliffy here...I know first chapter is pretty boring...but its going to get better, just be patient! There will be more action in the next chapters. Anyway please, Review!


End file.
